greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Gregg (Soul Contractor)
Gregg is a very mischievous and manipulative character who enjoys messing with people. When Akari falls into one of his traps, Gregg begins by yelling, "FOOOOOOL" in an attempt to scare him, but after falling into his traps again, he states that he can't yell all the time, expressing that Akari shouldn’t fall into his traps so he can keep using them to scare his other victims. Given his manipulative character, Gregg is quick to hamper his victims and barter with them with the use of his many contracts. These can entail doing simple grunt work such as delivering mail to exposing high ranking beings, or leading people to intense danger, which he openly admits is one of the easier ones to choose. When Gregg doesn't get his way, he can get very mad. A fine example is Akari refuses to sign his contracts (leading to him being killed instantly!) or when he turns the tables in Your Contract has Expired and forces him to relinquish his soul. Even when being conned in his own games, he is quick to grant minor praise to Akari as "quite the character. And a tough negotiator". _____________________________________________________________________________________ Abilities Regeneration Factor: Gregg can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping aging. The rate and amount of healing vary widely; Gregg can regrow missing limbs, the limb does not need to be put back in place for rapid regeneration. Gregg is generally in very good physical shape, as his body are constantly reverting to a healthy state, granting Gregg nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. At higher levels, Gregg can regenerate not just his cellular tissues, but also his DNA, undoing genetic mutations and breakdown, as well as maintaining one's youth by extending telomeres. This also gives Gregg immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as providing a form of self-sustenance, foregoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. If advanced enough, the ability will cause his body to cease aging as the cells are regenerating and dying in equilibrium, granting immortality. Which it already has. ''' '''Pocket Dimension: Gregg possesses a pocket dimension, a small personal world in which Gregg has absolute control over its aspects. Gregg is able to plan, design and create complex labyrinths and mazes. This power can also serve as a prison and torture system where the victim wonders aimlessly until death. The labyrinths can even hold many traps or other creatures to hunt down and kill Gregg's prey or target. Gregg can also put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping and can summon them back with relative ease. Automatic Infinite Dodging: Gregg possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this, he can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Gregg can flawlessly coordinate his movements, automatically achieving maximum efficiency in any action. Gregg possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. He can react at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. This also has allowed Gregg to have drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Because Gregg's body moves without the use of his "brain" he are free to strategize and can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. The reflexes can enhance Gregg's physical speed to react faster than the eye can see. Since his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against Gregg. Gregg dodges with his hands behind his back down to his waist, as if a king, just to make others mad. ''' '''Camouflage: Gregg can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of the surrounding background to avoid optical perception. Invisibility: Gregg can render himself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. Gregg can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Gregg can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others.' Gregg can render himself unseen and unfindable by anything while invisible, making him unable to be visually, physically, conceptually, etc. detected by any means including magic, technology, divine beings, etc.' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Combat Abilities Demonic Strength: Gregg is able to go toe-to-toe with satan himself. Any level of weight Gregg needs to lift or move is irrelevant as his body can emit limitless amount of force that can repel an object of any mass. Self Made Combat: Gregg is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with his own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. Gregg can also become unworldly skilled in his use of weaponry. Gregg's combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterward, making Gregg one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. Death Counter: Gregg can perform a counter-attack that not only protect him from all forms of attack but also, at the same time, return to his enemy an unblockable attack, and in almost all cases, instantly kills the enemy. Claw Extension: Gregg is able to extend the length of his fingers turning them into claws to varying degrees. In some cases, this creates a sort-of invisible edge, while in all cases, the fingers stretch into long claws. Tentacle Extension: Gregg can generate black tentacles from his back, on others or any other surface. He always summons 4 tentacles on his back, but the max number is 15 tentacles. Tentacle Combat: Gregg is able to utilize his tentacles and tentacle-like appendages with his physical combat, capable of strangling his opponents, throwing them, impaling them or crushing them, just being hit with one of Gregg's tentacles can cause huge damage. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Other Abilities Possession: Gregg can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing the targets motor functions and senses. Gregg does not have to leave his own body for this to take place, as he just simply has to grab them, before he glows dark grey and fades into the targets mind. Teleportation: Gregg can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. Transformations Liquid Form: Gregg can morph his body into a black liquid state. Gregg's transformed liquid form is anatomically identical to his normal form, his clothes, hood, and boots turn into the liquid, and the only thing that doesn't turn to liquid is his Comedy Mask. Alternately, Gregg can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.